TOW The Gellers Are A Family
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: A oneshot collection about if Ben had been part of the Friend's group in later seasons, focusing on him helping raise his half sister, and other adventures for him.
1. Chapter 1

For any Friends fans out there, I'm starting my first story for that series.

It'll be a collection of oneshots, focusing mainly on Ross's son Ben and if he'd been in later seasons, meeting Emma and so on.

If anyone has any possible ideas for oneshots, send them my way.

I'd also like to thank FictionWriter91 for helping me with the ideas for some of the upcoming oneshots.

Some include...

TOW Ben Finds the Ring.

TOW Rachel's Answer.

TOW Ben Helps With Emma.

More will come in time.


	2. TOW Ben's apter 2

A/N. Hi, everyone.

No reviews? No matter.

Anyway, here's my first oneshot, an AU take on TOW No One Proposes.

Ben sat, or slept, rather on the hard chair. It'd had been some time since his grandmother had dropped him off to be with his father. Aunt Rachel was having her baby, that much he knew. He remembered Grandma Judy telling his dad something about a ring she'd given him. Where had it gotten to?

Curious, he began looking. If it had gone missing, his dad would obviously want it back.

He searched on the floor of the building he was on.

After what seemed like hours, but, was more like minutes, he soon found it. Somehow, his uncle Joey had found it, leading to him trying to propose to Rachel, from what he'd heard.

He couldn't help but grin. From what his dad had told him, that was his uncle Joey, getting himself into one kind of mess or another. He had to put this one right now.

He managed to find the room Rachel was in, and entered with the ring, his father Ross not far beind some time later.

"Ben?", Rachel asked.

"My dad lost this, it's a long story.", He said, passing her the ring, which Ross noticed.

"Thanks, I've been looking everywhere for that."

"If I see Uncle Joey, I'll tell him he's in trouble."

"I'll handle it.", Ross assured him.

Rachel, seemed to have an idea of what was going on.

"W-Were you going to propose?", She managed, tears coming.

"I was, at the right time."

A smile spread across her face.

"Ross, that's so sweet, but, I don't think there is a right time, not yet."

"I know, but, you've had my baby, I wanna help you take care of her."

"Of course you can.", She grinned.

"Count me in, too.", Ben told them, surprising them both.

"Ben, you don't have to do that.", Ross told him.

"I know, but I wanna help. She's my half-sister."

Rachel hugged the 7 year old, trying not to cry.

Ross also smiled, hoping things would work out right.

Joey soon entered, with Rachel apologizing for the mix up about the ring.

"Oh."

"Joey, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, everything was kinda confusing."

He was right, it had been for some time.

Rachel hugged her friend.

"You're bound to find someone some day.", She told him.

"Thanks."

Later, the nurse entered, Emma in her arms. After breast feeding her, Ben wanted to try to hold her, with Rachel and Ross showing him how. On doing so, she relaxed, reaching for his finger with her small hand.

"Wow, she's beautiful and small."

"Yup."

He gently kissed his half sister's forehead.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm your big brother.", He cooed at her, grinning like an idiot.

Soon, Emma and Rachel were released, with Ben helping with her bags as best he could.

Carol and Susan soon came to pick him up, and were both impressed with how he'd handled it all.

He somehow knew that things would work out for his father and Rachel in the end, and he'd be tehre every step of the way.

A/N: Reviews and ideas for oneshots if you please. Granted, I won't be using all the eps from seasons 9 and 10, and all the characters, though some may be mentioned


	3. The One With The Reaction

TOW The Reaction.

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. Hope reviewers can give me more ideas. Also, ignoring most of season 9 and 10, cuz of the whole Rachel/Joey thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Friends, if I did, Monica and Chandler would have their own baby, not adoption, among other things.

Ben smiled as he finished diapering Emma. Rachel had showed him how, and, he was getting good at it.

"There.", He told her as he went to wash his hands. Both were staying with uncle Chandler and Aunt Monica for a bit. Monica entered just then. "Hey there."

"Mon, hey.", Ben said, using the nickname he'd picked up from the others.

Emma cooed at her aunt who gently reached for her.

"Awww."

"Being a big brother is so awesome.", He told her. "Hope I have a little cousin or two pretty soon."

"You just might, kiddo."

Ross, meanwhile, couldn't help noticing how down Joey felt lately. He held nothing against his friend. His "proposal" to Rachel ahd been completely by accident, but, her rejection had hurt him, and Ross could see that. He wanted to help him find someone, but, who could that be? Eventually, the answer, or, what he hoped was the answer, came to him.

Joey entered then, looking glum.

"Hey."

"Joey. I know you're upset about the Rachel thing."

"Thanks. I get it, I screwed up."

Ross hugged his friend.

"Dude, you'll be fine. Besides, maybe Phoebe might be the one for you."

"No way."

"Way, man."

"I'd say give it a shot."

Joey thought over the times he and Phoebe had spent together. Sure, the blonde was quirky in her own way, but, then again, so was he.

"You might ahve something. I'll talk with her about it, maybe we'll try something, see how it goes."

"Good for you."

Later, when Chandler entered, Monica could tell something had gone wrong. Not wanting to upset his niece and nephew, Chandler had them out of the room when he gave her the news.

"Y'know how I couldn't sleep over today's meeting?"

"Yeah?", She asked, before getting an idea of what had happened.

"You fell asleep."

"Yup, in the meeting, and now, I have to move to Tulsa."

Monica hugged him, starting to cry.

"Hey, hey, it'll be fine, we can make this work."

Monica knew they would, somehow, but, she couldn't stop crying.

The others soon got the news, and offered their support.

Later, over lunch, Ben speared the piece of pie Monica had given him as dessert. Soon though, his tongue started swelling. Seeing this, Monica guessed what was going on.

"Oh my God."

Ben had gotten the reaction to Kiwi from his father, it seemed. Rachel soon got him to the hospital, with Monica watching Emma while she did.

Ben managed to thank her as they got to the room, despite the fact his tongue was bigger then the rest of his mouth. He found that, unlike his dad, he wasn't afraid of needles, though it did feel like he'd ben stung by a bee, but, that was all. Soon, he felt more like himself again, though Ross would either freak out, or be impressed, she was sure.

Monica was rocking Emma to sleep as they came back.

"How'd it go?"

"Great. He handled it so well."

Ben smiled at both his aunts, gently reaching for Emma as she went to sleep, and gently put her in the crib Rachel had set up.

"Not bad for a seven year old.", Rachel told him.

"Watch it.", He told her, miming a light punch to her arm.

Meanwhile, Phoebe had heard about Ross's idea, and liked it. Joey and her went out to lunch, and, it had gone well, to her surprise.

He'd end up kissing her at one point, after both ahd drunk a bit too much wine, and,s he'd kissed back, both liking it. Ross was happy for them both, but, knew he shouldn't rush them.

Rachel later told Ross what had happened, and he was proud of Ben, as she knew he would be.

"He's great with Emma, loves being a big brother, even if she is his half sister.", Rachel told him. He hugged her, grinning. "Wow, that's so great."

"When we get married, I'll be his stepmother.", Rachel said.

"He'd like that.", Ross replied, knowing he would.

A/N: Other chapters coming up. Ben's 8th birthday. Emma's first birthday, Monica and Phoebe end up pregnant, both ahving girls, and more.


	4. Chapter 4

TOW Ben's Girlfriend.

On leaving school for the day, Ben couldn't help but grin.

A girl, about his age stood beside him, about his height, with dark eyes and hair.

"They'll like you, Ashton."

"You sure?", Ashton asked, in a heavy accent, South Carolina, from what she'd told him.

"Yeah. Try to relax."

"Alright."

Rachel soon arrived to pick him up.

Both soon slid into the back seat, with Ben helping Ashton find the seatbelt.

"Hope dad doesn't flip.", Ben told Rachel.

"Me too, but, you know how he is."

"Yeah."

They soon arrived at the apartment, with Ben buzzing them in.

Ross greeted them, but stopped on seeing Ashton.

"Who are you?"

"Ashton Thurmond."

"I told you about her, remember?", Ben asked.

"Sure I do."

"No you don't.", Rachel cut in.

"No I don't. Please tell me this isn't your girlfriend."

"Dad!."

A little girl's laughter stopped them from arguing.

"Hey, Em.", Ben said, gently picking her up.

"Ain't she cute?", Ashton asked, cooing at her, wanting to hold her.

"Okay, just be careful."

The Southerner held her easily, but, Emma started to cry.

"What the blazes did I do?", She wondered.

"Nothing, she's just not use to you.", Rachel told her, gently taking the infant, trying to calm her.

An uneasy smile crept across Rosses face. He'd grow to like this girl with time, he was sure.

Later, over iced tea and butter cookies, which Rachel had made, and done well, to Rosses surprise, Ben had other things on his mind besides Ashton.

'So, Aunt Rachel's gonna marry dad. Ugh, can't call her aunt Rachel any more, just Rachel, I guess.

"You alright, honey?", Ashton asked.

"Yeah, it's Rachel."

"Oh, your future step-mother?"

"Yeah."

She managed a hug, careful not to spill each other's drinks.

"It'll be fine.", She assured him as Ross entered.

"Hey there. That's not coffee, is it?"

"Tea."

"Interesting."

"Dad, can we talk later, about Rachel?"

"No aunt Rachel?"

"She's gonna marry you. Calling her aunt Rachel-"

Ross seemed to understand.

"Oh, wouldn't feel right."

"Yeah."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Some time later, Carol and Susan came to pick up Ben as Ross was on the phone with Monica, while Ashton was helping Rachel change Emma.

"How'd it go?", Carol asked.

Ben explained all, including about Ashton, and Rachel.

"No Aunt Rachel, then?", Susan asked, in what Ben guessed was a sarcastic tone.

"Nope, and, there's something else. I've been teased because of you two."

"What?"

Ben explaiend how some other classmates had bullied him for having two mothers, and, had called him gay slurs, assuming he was gay.

Both hugged him as he started to fight back tears.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Yu'd over react."

"We wouldn't."

"Yeah, you would."

Rachel and Ashton entered, Ashton putting a freshly changed Emma into her playpen.

"You want to take my son fro me.", Carol spat.

"Excuse me?"

Susan hurled her own accusations, and soon, a fight was on.

Ben ran to a spare room, Ashton following, Emma in her arms.

"Good God."

"I know. My Uncle Joey would be filming this."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's not that bright."

Ashton laughed a bit.

Ross had to break up the fight, gettihe punched in the jaw by Susan for his trouble before both left.

Ben later treated Rachel's injuries. Besides bruising on her face, she had a fat lip and a broken rib.

"Ugh, sorry about that.", Ben told her.

"Wasn't your fault. They started it. Ow!."

"Sorry."

Monica soon came to check on Rachel, Ross having told her everything.

"God, I can't believe they did that."

"I know. I'm okay now."

She then explained about Ashton.

"Wow, sounds like a nice girl."

"She is, great with kids too, has an older brother and a younger sister, I think that's what she said.", Rachel told her, smiling.

Ashton's older brother, Charles, came to pick her up later on. He fund her rocking Emma to sleep.

"Shh, hang on a few.", She told him.

"Ben told me everything. Lucky you found him, nice kid."

"I agree.", She told him.

Emma soon smiled, falling asleep.

Ashton put her in her crib before walking to Charlie's car.

"Thanks for letting me stay with them for a bit."

"No problem, nice family."

"They are.", She told him, smiling as she left the apartment.

She'd come to New York, due to her father's job, an attorney.

She was sure Ben would meet them sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Next part of TOW The Gellers Are A Family, with my take on TOW Rachel's Other Sister.

Ben Geller couldn't help but be excited. His first Thanksgiving with his soon to be stepmother, Rachel. It would be dampened somewhat, by the fact that Rachel's sister, Amy would be staying for dinner, due to a break up with a boyfriend.

He liked staying at his Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler's apartment. He had a feeling he wouldn't like his aunt Amy, which would be proven right.

Amy began her attack on everyone. First by calling Emma Emmet, mistaking Phoebe for Emma, not recognizing Monica, Ross or Chandler, and even calling Ben Betty, for some unknown reason.

Ben grew more furious on hearing about what would happen to him and Emma. Amy's idea was that she'd get them if Ross and Rachel died. He felt he should go to Monica and Chandler, but Ross felt they should go to their grandparents, something that upset Chandler.

Another issue, for Monica at least, was Chandler's idea to use their wedding china for Thanksgiving dinner, something which made her nervous, even as the dinner started.

The food was excellent, but Amy still made Ben angry by constantly insulting Rachel and others.

"One more crack and I'm leaving." He warned.

"Ben." Ross told him.

"She won't shut up."

"Ben, I know she can be a handfull" Rachel started.

"This is all your fault." He told her. "If her married boyfriend hadn't had his wife come into town, she wouldn't be here. We're like gum on her shoes!."

"Ben, relax." Chandler told him.

"Fine, for you guys, but if she makes one more stupid insult, I'm gone."

Things got worse later, as a fight erupted between the sisters, with one of Monica's plates breaking.

Ben tried to break it up, almost getting a plate to the head for his trouble.

"Stay outof this, Betty." Amy told him.

"Get out of here!." He yelled, losing his temper and trying to slap her, but Rachel held him back.

"Let me at her!."

"Ben, this won't help."

To everyone's surprise, Chandler was the one who forced them to work things out, with Rachel not giving Amy Emma, but telling her she could use her Ralph Lauren discount.

Chandler soon got another chance to work his parenting magic, when it came to changing Emma, though he broke more plates, to Monica's horror.

Ben later saw him taping up the box, seeing several broken bits inside.

"Uncle Chandler, can you be any more pethetic?", He asked.

Chandler, realizing what he'd said, was annoyed to find his sarcastic wit used against him.

"You've been around me too long.", He managed, laughing, Ben doing the same.

Rachel and Ben managed to work things out, with her apologizing for Amy coming, and while Ben was glad things had worked out, he "Wouldn't want to see her again.", as he put it, something Rachel agreed with.

"She kept insulting everyone."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Rache."

They hugged, both hoping other Thanksgivinngs would turn out better then this one, with no escaping parade balloons, no food mix ups and so on.


End file.
